


Book Learning

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: There are a lot of things Caduceus doesn't know. Caleb is always willing to teach, though.





	Book Learning

It’s well into the night when Caduceus makes the decision to seek out Caleb. He’s been struggling through the same passage in his book for the past twenty minutes and knows he won’t be able to fall asleep until he's found an answer to his question. The house is quiet as he creeps through it, slipping passed Fjord where he’s sleeping near his own cot since he’s picked up the habit of bedding down near the shrine Caduceus has set up for the Wildmother at the base of the tree. 

The others went to bed hours ago, he can hear Beau snoring in the hall when he tiptoes passes the room she shares with Jester. He knows Caleb will be awake, though, knows he stays up past midnight each night studying or transcribing or whatever it is he does with his time when he’s cooped up in his study. Nevertheless, he pauses outside of the door when he reaches it, perking his ears up for the telltale sound of rustling paper and the scratch of a quill before knocking lightly with his knuckles, his book tucked under his other arm.

He hears the soft _ scritch _ of the quill on parchment halt on the other side of the door followed by a small cough.

“Yes?” Caleb says curiously, sounding faintly surprised. “Come in.”

Caduceus pushes the door open a foot or two and pokes his head into the room, offering a befuddled Caleb a reassuring smile.

“Ah, Caduceus,” he says, looking relieved. “You’re up late.”

“I could say the same to you,” Caduceus replies as he slips into the room and shuts the door behind him, chuckling. “Up late as usual, I guess.”

“Mm, lots of work to do,” Caleb sighs. He shuts the book sprawled out on the desk and shifts his quill and parchment aside, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, the low-burning candles set around him casting warm, flickering light across his face. There are familiar dark bags under his eyes but he smiles at Caduceus regardless as he turns more fully to face him.

“What can I do for you?” he says wearily.

“I was wondering if you could help me with something I’m reading,” Caduceus replies. He takes a few steps further into the room and raises the book in his hand.

“Oh?” Caleb says, sitting up a little straighter, his eyes flicking towards the book as Caduceus lowers his hand again. “This is the one on plant corruption I gave you?”

“Erm, not exactly,” Caduceus says guiltily, not missing the faint look of disappointment that crosses Caleb’s face. “I tried reading that one,” he continues hastily, “but there were, well, there were a lot of big words I didn’t really understand. So I thought I might read something easier first.” He see Caleb’s expression soften and he moves closer to take the only other chair at the desk, scooting it around so it’s facing Caleb.

“Oh?” Caleb says, frowning curiously. “What are you reading then?”

“Jester lent me this,” Caduceus responds, holding out the copy of _ The Salty Sea _ for Caleb to see. “It’s a lot easier to read than the other one.”

Caleb’s eyes widen as they scan the colored cover of the book. “Oh!” he says softly. He clears his throat and his cheeks darken faintly. “I did not realize that was your genre of choice.”

“Well, it’s not really,” Caduceus says, shrugging, “but it was either this or cookbooks and while I enjoy them they’re not exactly gripping in the story department.”

Caleb laughs quietly. “No, I suppose they wouldn’t be,” he glances down at the book Caduceus is still holding out, resting on his knees. “You said you needed help?”

“Yeah,” Caduceus says eagerly, flipping through the book to his marked page and holding it out to Caleb, who squints down at the cramped print in the dim light. 

“It’s this word here,” he continues, pointing at word he’s been stuck on for half the evening. “I’m not sure what it means, I’ve never seen it before.”

He watches Caleb’s lips move silently as his gaze flicks back and forth over the page. His eyes widen and his already pink cheeks color darker.

“Ah,” he says, wetting his lips and releasing a brief, nervous laugh. “W-well—“

“I can sound it out,” Caduceus says, leaning over the book as well to frown down at the page. “I think it’s _ frenulum_. Does that sound right?”

“Yes, that is, um, that is correct,” Caleb stammers.

“So you know what it means?” Caduceus says excitedly. “Oh, good, I was going a little nutty trying to figure it out.” He looks at Caleb expectantly and he coughs, grimacing. 

“Yes,” he says, sounding reluctant. “It is, ah, anatomical in nature.”

“Oh?” Caduceus says, tilting his head to the side curiously. He frowns and reads over the passage again. “Oh! I see now. So it’s part of the penis?”

Caleb makes a choked off sort of noise and Caduceus looks up at him in concern. He’s an impressive shade of scarlet now, avoiding Caduceus’ eye and letting his hair fall forward to hide his face.

“I’m sorry,” Caduceus says, face falling, “am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Oh, no, no, it is okay,” Caleb says quickly, finally meeting Caduceus’ gaze again. The firelight turns his eyes a deep, serene blue that reminds Caduceus vaguely of what the sky over the Grove would look like when the night was particularly clear, the darkness softened by clouds of stars and moonlight. 

“I want to help,” Caleb continues, smiling though there’s a certain stiffness to it that makes Caduceus’ stomach knot guiltily. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, pulling the book back into his lap, his ears drooping automatically.

“Don’t be,” Caleb says. His smile turns more genuine and he lays his hand over Caduceus’. His fingers are warm. Calloused and ink-stained. “It’s okay, Caduceus.” He pauses, then continues, “This isn’t really your wheelhouse, is it?”

“You mean sex?” Caduceus says, wincing a little at his own bluntness. “No, not really,” he adds when Caleb nods.

Caleb smiles kindly and pats his hand. “Well, if you need anymore help with reading, I am here.”

“Thank you,” Caduceus replies, returning his smile. He hesitates, running his fingers lightly over the spine of the book, his other hand still covered by Caleb’s. “There is one other question I had. It’s not exactly about reading though.”

Caleb frowns curiously but nods for him to continue.

“Is it… is it really like that?” Caduceus says. “Sex, I mean? The book says it’s like fire…. Is it?”

“I mean, metaphorically speaking,” Caleb laughs despite the blush returning to his cheeks.

“Here,” Caduceus says, pulling his hand from under Caleb’s so he can flip through the book again to another marked passage and reading aloud, “_His hand wandered up his thigh, fire following his fingertips beneath his skin so hot he thought his whole body might burn with it.” _

He glances up at Caleb, who coughs and wets his lips again.

“I suppose that’s one way of putting it,” he says, sounding faintly breathless. He clears his throat and absently tucks his hair behind his ear. “Are you—is this something you are interested in?”

“I think… I think I might be,” Caduceus replies, “it’s not that I don’t find it appealing, I just… never really thought about it. Not a lot of opportunity for that sort of thing in a graveyard, anyway.”

Caleb lets out a hum of laughter, his smile a familiar, fond one that he’s often directed towards Caduceus. 

“Well, I’m sure you can find plenty of, ah, opportunities in Xhorhas if you are so inclined,” he says. He’s still smiling, though it looks more like a grimace as he says it, his eyes dropping to his hands where they’re resting in his lap.

Caduceus looks down at where their knees are almost brushing, eyes flicking up to Caleb and back down again before he reaches out and lays his hand over the curve of Caleb’s knee before he can stop himself. He hears Caleb inhale rapidly, feels him still in his seat, but he doesn’t pull away and Caduceus feels curiosity welling up inside him. 

He brushes his thumb over the inside of Caleb’s knee, feels the ridges and bumps of bone under his skin. He’s nearly as bony as Caduceus is under those thick layers of clothes. Caduceus shapes his hand more fully over his knee and rubs his palm across his kneecap. He slides his fingers up Caleb’s thigh a few inches, glancing up when he hears Caleb exhale his name unsteadily. 

His eyes are fixed on Caduceus, lips parted and cheeks flushed with color. He looks… nice. Pretty. Handsome. _ Desirable _. Something slots itself into place in Caduceus’ head and he has the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss him.

“You don’t have to stop,” Caleb says, eyes flicking down the where Caduceus’ hand is still resting on his thigh when Caduceus gives him what he’s sure is a dazed look in response.

“Can I kiss you?” he says, the words out of his mouth before he can really think about them.

Caleb blinks then nods, the pink tip of his tongue visible briefly as it slips between his lips, leaving them wet and enticing.

Caduceus shifts forward in his chair, his knees bumping against Caleb’s as he does, and tilts his head up, pausing when he’s so close to Caleb he can feel his breath against his lips. He can see the freckles scattered across his nose now. There’s a faded scar under his left eye he’d never noticed before and he can’t help but lift his hand to run his thumb over the spot.

Caleb exhales through his lips and lets his eyes drift shut. Caduceus slides his thumb over the curve of his cheekbone and down his cheek to brush over his lower lip. The skin is soft and still slightly damp, pulling under his thumb as it drags across it. He presses the pad of his thumb lightly into the center of Caleb’s lower lip, the plush flesh giving under his touch and his nail catching on Caleb’s teeth.

“Caduceus.”

His breath is warm on Caduceus’ skin as he says his name and Caduceus looks up to see him watching him again. His eyelids are half-lowered, the color still bloomed across his cheeks, expression keen and expectant. 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” his voice is barely a whisper, air stuttering out of his lungs and catching around his words.

Caduceus nods mutely, pulling lightly on Caleb’s bottom lip as his thumb slides down to rest on his chin instead. He tilts his head up towards Caleb, crooking it to the side when their noses bump together, lets his lips just barely graze against Caleb’s, a hint of contact rather than an actual kiss. Caleb’s breath rushes past Caduceus’ lips as he breathes out, the sound of it almost impatient as it leaves his lungs, and Caduceus meets his eyes again. He’s so close he can see his own eyes reflected in that vibrant blue, the wide, dark pupils staring back at him circled by a spidery nebula of color.

He shifts forward to clear the last breath of space between them and press their lips together fully and it somehow feels infinitesimal and infinite all at once. Caleb’s eyes slide shut immediately and he makes a quiet, pleased noise in his throat that hits Caduceus’ ears and travels rapidly down his spine in an unfamiliar shiver before coming to rest in his stomach, heavy and warm. The touch is dry and brief, Caduceus pulling back but not away after a single kiss. Caleb’s eyes flutter open, his forehead creasing in a small, confused frown.

“Is that all?” he says quietly, sounding faintly disappointed.

“Do you want that to be all?” Caduceus replies, eyes flitting over Caleb’s face.

“No,” Caleb says with a small shake of his head.

“What do you want?” Caduceus runs his thumb over the curve of Caleb’s chin as he says it, the skin coarse with stubble.

“The things you’ve read in your book,” Caleb begins, taking the book from Caduceus’ lap and setting it aside on the desk. His hand settles on top of Caduceus’ where it’s still resting on his thigh and he guides it further up his leg, though his eyes don’t leave Caduceus’. “That.”

Caduceus lets Caleb slide his hand up his thigh to rest along the seam where his leg meets his hip. He’s warm under his fingers even through his clothes, much warmer here than at his knee, and Caduceus suddenly wants to know what it would feel like to touch his bare skin, to feel that warmth seep directly into his palms. There’s a nervous flux of doubt in the back of his brain even as this feeling arises, something swooping anxiously in his stomach.

“I don’t—I haven’t actually—” he licks his lips and swallows heavily when Caleb’s fingers find the delicate skin on the inside of his arm, tracing up the line of his wrist before shaping over the back of his hand where it’s still resting lightly over Caleb’s jaw.

“Don’t worry,” Caleb says, one corner of his mouth twitching up briefly. “I can help you. If you want to continue?”

Caduceus nods, eyes dropping to Caleb’s lips when he wets them.

“Alright,” Caleb continues, pulling his gaze up again. “Just follow my lead, okay?”

Caduceus nods again, that same nervous energy leaping in his chest when Caleb leans forward to kiss him again, firmer this time than the first, something eager and insistent behind the movement despite the fact that his lips are stilled against his own.

“You know,” Caleb says after a moment, his lips brushing against Caduceus’ as he speaks. “It is better if you close your eyes.”

Caduceus flushes with embarrassment and lets his eyes shut, feeling Caleb smile before he kisses him again, their lips slotting together smoothly. Caleb’s lips part slightly, softening and moving gently over Caduceus’ lower lip. He releases a quiet hum of approval when Caduceus tentatively mirrors the motion. 

He was right. It is better with his eyes closed. He focuses on the slide of Caleb’s lips against his own, warm and velvet soft. He smells like old paper and fresh ink. Like incense, woody and sharp and faintly smoky. The smell of earth and grass Caduceus had once associated with him is gone, replaced by the clean scent of soap, but it still makes something pleasant spread in his chest when it hits his nostrils. 

Caleb tightens his fingers around Caduceus’ hand and his mouth falls open wider so his tongue can tease along Caduceus’ bottom lip. Something bright and electric curls under his skin at the touch and Caduceus’ fingertips dig automatically into Caleb’s thigh, his breath catching in his throat. Caleb releases a soft groan, the sound nearly lost in his heavy exhale.

He kisses Caduceus again, more insistent this time, tongue swiping across his lips and his hand lifting from where it’s resting over Caduceus on his thigh to splay on the side of Caduceus’ neck. His thumb drags over the crook of Caduceus’ as his other hand moves to comb and tangle loosely in Caduceus’ hair. 

Caduceus shifts, wincing, becoming increasingly uncomfortable half slumped and leaning forward in his chair as he is, and Caleb breaks away from him with a wet smack of lips.

“Here,” he murmurs, pushing himself to his feet. He loosens the knot on his shirt at the base of his throat before gripping the hem and tugging it over his head, emerging with his hair tousled and shaking it back off his face absently. He tosses his shirt onto the desk before moving to settle in Caduceus’ lap, pausing when Caduceus stops him with a hand on his hip.

“Do you want to stop?” Caleb says gently, brushing Caduceus’ hair back off his face and looking down at him curiously.

“No,” Caduceus replies with a shake of his head. “I just… I want to look at you.”

Caleb lets out a huff of self-deprecating laughter but doesn’t stop Caduceus from letting his eyes roam over the newly exposed skin. He’s thin, though not unhealthily so likely thanks to Caduceus always pushing food onto him at mealtimes when he’s barely touched his plate, freckles dotting his chest and shoulders and coarse red hair trailing down from his navel to where his trousers are tied around his narrow hips. There are faint, pale scars scattered across his skin, some fresher than others, some so thick the skin is rough and knotted under Caduceus’ fingertips as he traces over them, the more deliberate, measured ones on his arms the most faded. Caleb’s stomach jumps involuntarily when Caduceus curves his fingers over the faint outline of his ribcage, murmuring an apology before leaning forward to press a kiss to a gnarled scar just to the left of his sternum. 

Caleb sighs, letting his eyes slide shut when Caduceus kisses softly over his chest, his hands sliding carefully up Caleb’s stomach. Caduceus lays his hand lightly on Caleb’s chest, fingers fanned across his pectoral. He can just barely feel the quick _ thump _ of his heartbeat against his palm. Caleb ghosts his fingers over the back of Caduceus’ wrist and up his arm to lay his hand on his shoulder, gripping it to steady himself as he climbs into his lap and arranges his legs as best as he can on either side of Caduceus’ thighs, knees bent under him.

“Okay so far?” Caleb says, tucking his fingers under Caduceus chin to tilt his head up towards him.

Caduceus hums in affirmation and Caleb smiles faintly before lowering his head to kiss him again, softly at first but quickly becoming something eager and enthusiastic. He drapes his arms around Caduceus’ shoulders and threads his hands in his hair, groaning when Caduceus slides his hands up the curve of his spine. He tilts his head further to deepen the kiss, pressing their lips together harder and licking into Caduceus’ mouth. He catches Caduceus’ lower lip between his teeth and bites lightly, breathing heavily as he does.

“Touch me,” he murmurs, lips dragging across Caduceus’ jaw to his ear, his teeth catching on the sensitive skin of his earlobe and making him shudder pleasantly.

“Where?” Caduceus asks dazedly, tongue prodding his lower lip where it’s tingling faintly where Caleb’s teeth had sunken into it.

“Everywhere,” Caleb breathes directly into his ear. He reaches behind him to take hold of Caduceus’ wrist and guide his hand between them. “Here,” he says, pressing Caduceus’ fingers against his growing erection and groaning quietly.

Caduceus nods obediently and presses his palm down on the spot, fascinated at the way the flesh hardens under his touch, Caleb breathing out harshly and digging his fingers hard into Caduceus’ shoulder. He curls his fingers around Caleb’s length and squeezes experimentally, something hot unfurling in his stomach at the halting groan Caleb releases.

“_Caduceus_.”

Caduceus glances up, marvelling at the way Caleb’s cheeks have flushed, his breath leaving him in quick bursts. He pushes his hips into Caduceus’ hand and his eyelids flutter before he fixes his gaze on Caduceus again. His hands are still wound in Caduceus’ hair and he tilts Caduceus’ face up towards him so he can capture his lips in another kiss. It’s hungry and open-mouthed, his teeth catching on Caduceus’ bottom lip. Caduceus palms him through his trousers again and Caleb groans roughly into his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair and nails dragging lightly against his scalp.

“This needs to come off,” Caleb breathes, unwinding his hands from his hair and tugging at Caduceus shirt. He makes a frustrated noise at the fabric being stuck under his knee and struggles briefly to get to his feet, pulling Caduceus up with him and rucking his shirt up his stomach. Caduceus raises his arms, biting back a smile when Caleb swears under his breath trying to stand on his toes to slip the shirt off fully. Caduceus helps him pull it off the rest of the way, protesting feebly when Caleb tosses it carelessly aside onto the floor with a frown.

“Better,” Caleb mutters, his eyes dragging down Caduceus’ bare chest and stomach. He runs his hand down Caduceus’ chest, fingers threading through the short, downy fur dusting his skin with an almost fascinated look.

“Soft,” he murmurs, smiling faintly. He glances up at Caduceus as his hand trails down his stomach where the hair thins something akin to the fuzzy skin of a peach. He pauses with his fingertips playing along the waistband of Caduceus’ trousers, hooking in the silken fabric before he lowers his hand further and cups his fingers over Caduceus’ crotch where he’s already half-hard. Caleb’s eyes widen, eyebrows raising as his fingertips trace the shape of him through his trousers, Caduceus struggling not to bow forward when the touch sends sparks of pleasure across his groin.

“I suppose I should have expected this from someone as tall as you,” Caleb says absently, his eyes now fixed on where his hand is curled loosely over Caduceus’ rapidly filling erection. He presses the heel of his palm more firmly against the base of it and Caduceus has to grip Caleb’s shoulder as his knees tremble, a quiet, shocked noise leaving him.

“It feels good, _ ja_?” Caleb murmurs, watching Caduceus’ face as he wraps his fingers around his erection through his trousers and squeezes gently.

Caduceus nods, fingers digging hard into Caleb’s bare shoulder and eyes sliding shut.

“You’ve never done this before,” Caleb says, a statement rather than a question. “Not even to yourself.”

Caduceus whines and shakes his head, biting his lip and shivering when Caleb strokes his fingers up the length of his erection. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, heat flooding his blood and legs threatening to buckle under him as they shake weakly with pleasure. It really does feel like fire.

He shifts half a step forward into Caleb’s space, some dormant instinct driving him forward. He backs him against the desk, kissing him greedily and slotting his thigh between Caleb’s legs so he and grind his erection into Caleb’s stomach. Caleb is hard against his leg, groaning into Caduceus’ mouth at the friction.

Caduceus grips him by the hips and lifts him those few extra inches to set him on the edge of the desk. Caleb tenses briefly in surprise but readily wraps his legs around Caduceus to pull him closer as soon as he’s set down, his arms draping around Caduceus’ shoulders. He doesn’t have to bend down as far to kiss Caleb now, nearly at the same level. Caleb’s heel digs into the back of his thighs as he rocks his hips forward, gritting out something in Zemnian between his teeth as he does.

“Do you want more?” he breathes against Caduceus’ lips, “Or just this?”

“This is good,” Caduceus replies, hearing his own voice come out low and rough and unsteady. “It—_ah_—it feels so good, Caleb.”

“I know,” Caleb says, nodding, “I’ve got you.” 

He reaches between them to rub his hand over Caduceus’ groin and Caduceus has to catch himself against the desk, his head dropping to Caleb’s shoulder and a moan building in his chest. He muffles the sound in the side of Caleb’s neck, breathing heavily into the sweaty skin. 

He shifts Caleb’s hand aside so he can step closer, gripping Caleb’s lower back rutting their groins together in a way that feels almost instinctive. It feels so good he can’t think straight, unfurling and pulsing hot and shivery in his hips, his thighs shaking and his eyes rolling back at the friction. Caleb has one hand wound in Caduceus’ hair, the other digging into Caduceus’ bony hip to force him closer.

“Just like that,” he breathes into Caduceus’ throat as Caduceus continues grinding their hips together. 

His movements are starting to feel dizzy and uncoordinated, his brain fuzzy with pleasure and seeking out something he’s not entirely sure he grasps yet. It curls and shivers all the way down to his toes with each roll of his hips, Caleb muttering something encouraging to him that doesn’t fully permeate through the haze.

“_Caduceus._”

The way Caleb sighs out his name, thick and heavy and trailing into a whine, is all it takes for Caduceus to reach that fast approaching something building in his gut. Heat bursts and blooms inside him and he nearly doubles over and collapses against Caleb, who steadies him as his breath catches in his throat. There’s dampness spreading across the front of his trousers but he barely notices it, bright, swirling light blurring his vision for a split second before it all stops as quick as it began and he’s left breathing heavily into Caleb’s shoulder. His whole body is trembling, weak with sudden exhaustion, and he presses his face into Caleb’s neck to inhale the smell of him, sharp and comforting.

Caleb is still panting shakily and Caduceus forces himself to lift his head to watch him lick his palm and shove his hand down the front of his trousers to wrap around himself. His eyes slide shut as he pumps his fist sharply, grunting softly.

“Here,” Caduceus mumbles, slicking his own palm and pushing Caleb’s hand aside so he can work his clumsy fingers around him instead. His movements are sloppy and unpracticed but Caleb doesn’t seem to mind, his shoulders slumping as he leans forward against Caduceus, releasing quiet, aborted groans into his collarbone.

His fingers dig into Caduceus’ bicep when he climaxes, slick warmth dripping over Caduceus’ fingers and down his wrist. He pulls his hand away with a murmured apology when Caleb whines, wincing, a few seconds later. He leans heavily against Caduceus’ chest, his breath hot against his bare skin, a small, disbelieving laugh slipping out of him.

“_Verdammt_,” he mutters. He lifts his head and blinks dazedly up at Caduceus with a half-grin, color still bright on his cheeks and sweat dotting his hairline.

“That was… unexpected,” he says around another laugh. He pushes his fingers absently through his hair before tucking himself back in his trousers and leaning back on his palms, eyes sweeping over Caduceus. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Caduceus says honestly, still feeling vaguely off-kilter.

Caleb laughs again, genuine and fond, and Caduceus can’t help but smile with him. There’s a buoyant, pleased feeling in his chest at the sound of his laughter and the sight of his relaxed smile. He tips Caleb’s chin up towards him with one hand and kisses him, still a little unsure from his lack of experience but more confident than before. Caleb hums and smiles against his lips as he returns the kiss. It’s brief and chaste but it makes that light feeling in Caduceus’ chest expand happily.

“Mm, we should probably clean up,” Caleb murmurs, grimacing apologetically at Caduceus’ hand where it’s resting between them still streaked with quickly drying come that’s turning tacky against his skin. 

“Might be a good idea,” Caduceus replies, shifting uncomfortably in his damp trousers. 

“I could warm the tub,” Caleb says. He lifts his hand and little orange curls of flame wrap around his fingers. “We would have it to ourselves. And we could… discuss anything else you are interested in learning.”

There’s a suggestion to his voice that sends an anticipatory shiver up Caduceus’ spine.

“Yeah,” he says, nodding. “That would be nice.”

Caleb smiles faintly, the flames licking around his hand vanishing, and lowers himself onto the floor. He slips his fingers between Caduceus’ and raises up onto his toes to give him a lazy kiss.

“Come,” he murmurs, tugging on Caduceus’ hand, “You can tell me all about those other things in your book you want to know.”

Caduceus nods automatically and allows Caleb to pull him towards the hall, trailing after him in the near-darkness of the still and quiet house.


End file.
